Heartless
by Cesia Rune
Summary: Reborn may not approve of Harry, but desperation can be a powerful thing. However, no matter how much a doll is loved, is it really enough if said love is not returned? Slash warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the phrase repeated. They belong to J.K. Rowling and despair. com respectively.

* * *

.

.

.

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

He had never given a thought as to what would happen when he became Master of all three Hallows.

He had no reason to.

But, there was no use crying over spilt milk (not that he could).

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

The first thing he did after he awoke was to spell those words onto the Hallows.

He didn't know why he had to warn others, but he had wanted to, before (when he still had a heart when he was still able to love). It had made sense then (and the world seemed so bright then, so meaningful – neversandforeversandalways and hope lighting his future), so he supposed he might as well do so.

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

* * *

He is not angry, no. He does not rage nor weep nor does he stop meeting with Ron and Hermione and Ginny – all these actions require a heart.

When they cry and ask forgiveness for abandoning him once again (they can't bear to look at him and be reminded of all that was lost – the Harry they had lost), he simply nods and states that there was nothing to forgive.

And when he realizes that he no longer has a place to belong to (sitting in his room in Grimmauld Place with Kreacher casting uneasy glances at him), he feels that he should be heart-broken.

But he has no heart to be broken anymore.

Ron and Hermione, he knows, are selfish. All humans are. So when he thinks – _What shall I do without a heart_ – he doesn't have an answer. What he does have is a void in his chest and a ringing silence in his large inlaid marble bedroom.

He takes out the Hallows to clean them.

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

Perhaps he doesn't know how terrible it will truly be (going through life without a heart, no wants no needs _nothing_ toLIVE _for_ ) but there was nothing he could do now.

He has already done all that he was meant to do. The prophecy had been fulfilled.

The Elder Wand gleamed softly as he finished polishing it.

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

* * *

A year passes. Then two three five ten sixteen twenty forty years. Kreacher has long died (he thinks he should feel something for the being that stayed faithfully by him for so many years). It does not bother him to live in the big house alone. The echoes of his footsteps and the scrape of the tree branches keep him company. It is enough. He is not selfish to try and impose his presence on others when they do not wish it.

And all humans, he knows, are selfish. All except for he himself. (Was _he_ human). The Hallows had taken that capacity away a long time ago.

He does not worry (emotions required a heart) that he seemed to slowly reverse in age.

* * *

When Luna (blind eyes set in a wrinkled face framed by graying hair) stops by Grimmauld (he should feel surprised) to smile sadly and give him a plane ticket meant for Japan, he thanks her. There is no reason not display a common courtesy (he does not think about how he does not know what else to do).

"You will find someone to love you there," she says, "someone who will worship you."

And he idly wonders if that person would be able to love enough for the both of them. He himself had none to give. The thought does not remain long (he is not worried).

 **All that we ask for is that you give us your heart.**

So he packs. There is no reason to stay. The days when he might have had a reason (and the world seemed so bright then, so meaningful – neversandforeversandalways and hope lighting his future) were long gone.

Living without a heart was so much more terrible than he thought it would be.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Distorted Wishes (Meeting Tsuna from Tsuna's POV)

AN: First fic that is meant to be multi-chaptered. What do you guys think?


End file.
